


Detention

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets sassy with Snape during class and "earns" himself detention in the professor's chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal on August 9th, 2005. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

“Late again, Mr. Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor.”

“But Professor Snape...”

“And another ten for interrupting,” the potions master drawled.

Harry entered the dungeons, muttering under his breath trying to practice nonverbal curses towards Snape as he sank into his seat.

“Now, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted...”

“Like he knows anything but ‘rude’,” Harry responded sullenly under his breath. Snape froze at this second breach of civility and turned slowly toward Harry. Prepared for this reaction, Harry stood up and said, “Yeah, I know ‘Detention, Potter’,” mocking the low growl of Snape’s voice. “God, you can be so damned predictable, you know that?”

Snape’s normally pale face was beginning to flush with anger, but Harry continued boldly. “Oh, and zero points for my work today? Great. Eight o’clock – dungeon of doom – flogging and punishing...got it.” And with that he turned on his heels and walked out the door, slamming it shut on the various gasps and coughing fits occurring inside.

~~~~~~

An hour later, after having taken the free time to ride his broom, he headed back up to the common room to see how Ron and Hermione fared in class. The moment he stepped through the portrait Ron came running up to him.

“That was bloody fantastic, Harry! You should have seen the look on Snape’s face after you left. He looked like he’d eaten a fireball with how red his face got.”

“Um, thanks?”

“Although, that did mean he was a bit more testy. I couldn’t get anything to go right with my spells, not with Snape glaring at Hermione and me practically the entire time.”

“Ron,” Hermione interjected, “shut up.”

“Oh, fine,” he replied, “but I still think it was fantastic!” 

Harry was not sure whether all this praise was a good thing if they only knew...

“Well,” Hermione continued, “at least he didn’t take all our points away. We’re still in the running for House Cup and you’ve only got to be in detention for a few hours. In any case, it serves you right. You really shouldn’t let him bait you like that. You know he only does it to take points away from us or give you detention, which lately I think he relishes the thought of doing.”

“Hermione!” Harry yelled, cutting her off from continuing her tirade, _“Stop lecturing me!_ I get enough of it as it is.” Harry turned quickly and walked right back out the portrait hole as his friends stood with gaping mouths. Ron was the first to regain his composure.

“What’s the matter with him?” As he started up to his dormitory Hermione could hear him muttering “bloody fantastic” under his breath so she smacked him once on the shoulder before heading up to her own dormitory.

~~~~~~

At exactly eight o’clock that evening Harry stood outside Snape’s private rooms, careful to not be seen by anyone. Before he could raise a hand to knock the door opened. Snape stood there, framed in the doorway like an avenging angel ready to smite down the wicked.

“In,” was the only word he said as Harry stepped through the doorway and into a sitting room. Quietly, Snape closed the door behind him. The click of the turning lock reverberated in the silent space. 

A grin slowly spread across Harry’s face. Without a second thought he flung himself into Snape’s arms, wrapping his legs around the professor’s waist and arms around his neck as Harry purred.

“How did I do? Do you think anybody’s figured it out yet?”

With a kiss to Harry’s nose, Snape replied evenly, “Of course not. My plans _always_ work you silly, schoolboy. Now get down, you’re pinching my waist.”

Harry released his legs from Snape, a coy smile on his face. “But I thought you liked it when I pinch.” At the last word, Harry bumped himself into Snape’s groin.

Suddenly, Snape crushed his lips to Harry’s, his tongue delving in deep, again and again. He wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and proceeded to guide them both through the sitting room to the adjoining bedroom. As the back of Harry’s legs hit the edge of the bed they momentarily broke apart to shed their clothes.

Harry walked to the other side of the bed and touched the sheets. “You actually sprung for the silk this time? I’m shocked.” He said, slowly starting to climb onto the mattress.

“Yes, but it wasn’t for you. I do happen to, on occasion, _like silk sheets_. Brat.” He added.

Now in a mocking tone, Harry countered. “And black, too. I can’t say that I’m actually surprised, judging by your wardrobe.” Throughout this interchange, Harry had been slowly crawling across the bed on all fours towards Snape, who stood, waiting, on the other side. Having reached his goal, Harry lowered his head and chastely kissed the tip of Snape’s straining cock.

“You are such a tease, Potter.” In one fluid motion, Snape grabbed Harry’s arms upward and forced his back onto the bed as he fell on top of his young lover. Once again he lowered his head to kiss Harry, once again claiming him as his own.

As their tongues mashed together in a tug-of-war Harry freed his hands and reached his arms up around Snape’s neck and slowly slid his hands down the curve of his back until they rested on the professor’s buttocks. He quickly, but firmly squeezed each cheek within his hands and let go.

Breaking mouth contact with Harry, Snape growled, “You’re going to get it now, boy.” Harry playfully blew a stream of air from his mouth into Snape’s face, who blinked rapidly at this new torture. He sat up over Harry’s body and flipped him instantly onto his stomach, pulling the boy’s hands above his head on the mattress and held them there.

“Oh, Severus,” Harry moaned, turning his face sideways so Snape could hear him, “I didn’t know you like it rough.”

Snape lowered his body over Harry’s and whispered into his ear. “Oh, so we’re going to talk naughty this time, are we?”

Harry didn’t reply. Instead, he squirmed underneath the pressure exerted on his body from above and below. When two fingers appeared in front of Harry’s mouth, he eagerly took them in, running his tongue around the two slender digits. Just as quickly as they entered, they were removed. 

Snape leaned down and whispered once more. “Can you guess where I’m going to stick them, Potter?”

“What are you waiting for?” Harry half snarled, struggling with the pressure of his erection.

“I’m teaching you who is master.”

Snape slowly slid his index finger into Harry, whose moans of pleasure goaded Snape on. The finger was drawn in and out in a very controlled manner, keeping Harry on the edge of pleasure, pain and release. A second finger joined the first to help prepare the tight passage. 

When Snape felt he had kept Harry waiting long enough he removed his fingers, quickly grabbing a vial of oil from the nightstand and lubricating them both. He positioned his now throbbing, lubricated cock at the entrance of Harry’s backside and slowly entered the boy, stretching the muscles until he was fully sheathed. Harry gasped in surprise; the sensation of being impaled was always wonderful and unexpected.

Snape mimicked the action his fingers performed earlier by thrusting in and out of Harry, but now with more force. Still holding the boy’s hands captive with one of his own, he wrapped his other hand around Harry’s cock and started to give him his pleasure as well, both their moans and grunts mingling as one.

The tension began to build with Snape’s thrusting body and Harry’s attempts to buck back at an increasing tempo until holding back became too painful.

Snape gained his release first, filling Harry with fluid heat and moments later Harry came as well. They both remained motionless, enjoying the sensations coursing through their bodies. 

Removing himself from Harry, the professor lay next to Harry, who had rolled over to face Snape, who looked relaxed and satisfied.

“I’m glad you were able to wait for me this time, Mr. Potter.”

“Why don’t you ever call me ‘Harry’, Severus?”

Snape replied coldly, “Because people would wonder what was going on if I changed the appearance of hating you, and you are to continue calling me ‘Professor’.”

With a mischievous grin, Harry seductively replied, “Of course, _Professor_.”

“But not when you make it sound sexy like that, especially in class – people would talk and I could lose my job,” he responded, aghast.

Harry propped his head up on an elbow. “Can I make up another name for you? One only I can use?”

“No.”

“Um...how about Sweetums?”

“No!”

“Sugarpie?”

“Definitely no!” Snape said, his voice rising in pitch at the relentless onslaught.

Suddenly, Harry said something in parseltongue as Snape’s eyes lit up, another rare smile growing on his face. “Oh Merlin, you’re trying to kill me aren’t you? I can’t fuck you if I’m dead, you know.”

“Definitely not, _Professor_.”

“You are incorrigible, Potter.”

“I try.”

“You don’t have to ‘try’. With _you_ it happens naturally.” Snape chuckled and placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Now, get some rest. I’ll wake you in a few hours and give you your story to tell your friends about how horrible I was to you.”

Harry snuggled up to Snape in the curve of his outstretched arm. “Because your plans _always_ work, right?”

“Always.”

~~The End.~~


End file.
